


Two purple stars shine better than one

by Chinchillaplum



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Making Love, Oral Sex, Probably beastiality but who cares, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Tv date, Under the nightsky, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchillaplum/pseuds/Chinchillaplum
Summary: Two creatures that need love finds it, and it was closer than they thought.





	Two purple stars shine better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I came across Popee the performer and I FREAKING LOVE IT! I can't remember since I laughed this much! <3
> 
> So I'm new into the fandom and when I find a thing I like I write fanfics. 
> 
> I ship alot in this fandom so... I'll probably make more with this~

**Two purple stars shine brighter together**

 

Why did it always become like this? Kedamono asked himself the same question all over from his hiding spot. Another day of practicing gone bad and once again he had to deal with an outburst from the striped dressed performer. It wasn’t Kedamonos fault that Popee messed up! And why not take out his anger on something else than his friends for once? When Kedamono was feeling angry or down he ate! It always worked well for him anyway… But of course he knew that Popee weren’t the same. He needed to explode to keep going. It was who he was and that wouldn’t change. But to be honest… it wouldn’t hurt if he tried a little harder to practice some more and deal with his anger issues.

Kedamono was at the moment hiding in one of the tents at the circus area, well hidden from Popee who was searching for the wolf. Of course he was carrying a bunch of bombs in his arms like usual, and as soon as he would find Kedamono he would throw them after him. The poor wolf placed his paws on his head, shaking it while thinking about it. Oh how he wished the young performer would leave him alone already. He wanted more of their nicer moments together, like when Popee cooked for him or shared a good laugh at their stupid TV show. And just the thought of cooking made him drool on spot. The thoughts about fried chicken came to mind at a second.

“KEDAMONO! COME OUT ALREADY! You can ruuuuuun but you can’t HIDE!”

The high scream came from outside the tent and Kedamono returned from his daydream in a snap. Damn it! Popee was nearby! It would only be second before he found the poor wolf. Kedamono had to think fast! He couldn’t just sit on the ground anymore! He needed a better hiding place. Perhaps behind some furniture or even a blanket would do! It would buy him some time. The masks he was wearing kept on changing expression as he searched the tent for help. Almost everything was useless to him! Nothing would do as a hiding spot! Suddenly something in the corner caught his attention. Against a chest was a blanket covering a painting or something, at least it looked like one to him. He could use the blanket to hide, or at least try.

Kedamono quickly crawled up to the blanket, carefully lifting it up a bit only to get a light yelp escape his jaw. He then had to give himself credit for being so dumb. He just got scared of his own reflection. Apparently it wasn’t a painting behind the blanket but a mirror. A familiar mirror though… Wait! Hang on a chicken wing! It was THAT mirror! The mirror Popee flew into once! Gee that story would never get old… It was one hell of a job for Papi to put it back together and get the stupid kid out of there… But.. What was it doing here? Maybe Papi felt it was too dangerous to play around it after all. From what he explained it had been a crazy trip into the mirror world.

An idea then began to form in the purple wolfs mind. What if he used the mirror to escape Popee for a while? He could return when the younger performer had cooled down. He still felt a bit unsure about it. What if he didn’t come back? Oh well, it was this or being fed bombs for the rest of the day. After a few deep breaths the wolf put his paws against the mirror, pushing his own frame through it. A moment of lights, spinning and at last landing on his face was the result of his move. He slowly pushed himself back up on all fours for a moment, shaking his head slowly. That was… disturbing to be honest. He slowly looked behind his shoulder, as if he wanted to be sure that a well familiar boy was standing there. But no, no one was there behind him except for another mirror. Oh yes! Papi explained that he had done something to the mirror. Apparently he had managed to create another mirror so they could step in and out of this world, in case anyone would fall into it again. That was a relief.

Now that one problem was out of the way he could now concentrate on exploring where he was. This... looked just like the wolf circus though. Everything was… just the same? What was so special and scary about THIS!? Kedamono slowly got back up on his legs, brushing some sand from his shorts. His mask changed into a confused expression. Oh well, whatever had surprised the others would probably show itself to him as well later. As he took a few steps out on the area a strong and familiar scent hit his nose like a punch. Fried chicken! Could it be true!? Kedamono couldn’t help but wagged his tail as he span around, trying to figure out where the scent came from. He then heard laughter. Huh? A laugh?

It didn’t take long before he noticed a person on the area. They were sitting in a chair, munching down fried chicken legs and appeared to be watching a show on a TV awfully similar to their own! Even the show was familiar! It was his favorite show about dancing alien babes. But these were… males? The person in the chair laughed and pointed at the screen while they continued eating the chicken. Kedamono drooled slightly as he watched the plate of fried goodies on the side table next to the person. But… something about this new person was also… familiar. He could only see a pair of ears sticking up from behind the chairs back. They had the same patterned as his shorts! He noticed that now! Orange with yellow stars. And the paw reaching for the chicken now and then was purple.

Kedamono had to wait for a moment to get his mind on track. This person… From what he could see they almost looked like…. POPEE!? Was it Popee? It couldn’t be… he was back at the circus. But this was also a circus and… Kedamono thought for a while. Maybe it wasn’t so complicated. The more he tried to make sense of it the more confused he got. Not to mention the hunger that had now taken over all of sudden. Maybe… just maybe Popee would share it with him if he asked nicely. He was just about to call out for Popee when an angry roar was heard in the distance. Both Kedamono and the person sitting by the TV froze.

“EEPOP!!!!!”

What in the world was that!? Was it the scary thing that had scared Papi!? Kedamono felt the panic take over and he quickly looked for a hiding spot again. He noticed a barrel standing nearby. It’ll do! With a quick move he hide behind it, carefully peeking from behind it to see.

Suddenly an angry pink wolf came stomping over the area. It was wearing red striped shorts and a mask similar to Kedamonos. But the expression on it looked furious and mad. It stopped right behind the person in the chair. The wolf stomped its paw into the ground, irritated like crazy.

“There you are you little monkey! I’ve been looking all over for you! Why the hell didn’t you answer me!?”

Kedamono couldn’t understand a thing at the moment. W-was it… himself he was looking at or was it someone who was freakishly alike him!? B-but… how!? Why!? Suddenly his eyes wander from the angry pink wolf to the person in the chair. The person seemed to fear for their life. They slowly turned their head from the chair facing the wolf. Kedamono could now see their face a little. They looked just like Popee! Only… a little bit sweeter. But wait… What had the pink wolf screamed before? Eepop? Who or what was Eepop? Was it perhaps the kid in the chair? Eepop gulped but tried to smile a bit.

“I-I’m sorry Onomadek… I was just in the middle of my program and I thought-“

“THOUGHT!? Thought about what!? That you could take a break? C’mon Eepop, you want to keep the circus alive right!?”

“Umm… Yes?”

“THEN WORK FOR IT! I have a whole new list of tricks I wanna try. Let’s go already. You already wasted half of our daylight with your break. Let’s go kitten!”

“But Onomadek… I was just thinking-“

“Don’t think! And don’t waste time! And speaking of that… You wasted another 7 minutes with your nagging! IT’S GETTING ON MY NERVES!”

Eepop tried her best not to shake as the wolf yelled into her face. She even tried to get her furry friend on better thoughts. She quickly bent down and grabbed the plate of chicken holding it up to Onomadek. As softly as she could she offered some to Onomadek. The result ended with the pink wolf smacking the plate out of Eepops hands making it fall to the ground.

“I DON’T WANT FOOD! I want results! Let’s go! I want to try the trick where we saw either of us in half. Now I’m sure it’ll work. This time I’m sure I’ll-“

Without letting Onomadek finish her sentence the now frightened performer ran off as fast as she could. Onomadek took up the hunt after her, yelling madly that when she had caught Eepop she would have her nailed to the ground for their next trick.

Kedamono felt both confused and bad about what he was now witnessing. This was like a way stronger scene between himself and Popee. But this wolf was meaner than mean! She was crazy! All that anger for a stupid trick? Sounded like someone he knew… But ten times worse. And as soon as he knew it a large boom was heard. This wolf was now running around throwing bombs at Eepop. She was also laughing madly as she did it. At the moment all the thoughts about chicken disappeared and he was thinking about leaving this place. It was no way calmer in this world than home! A bomb suddenly came rolling in his direction and went off. Kedamono flinched in shock and tried to crawl away from the area.

Bombs went off all over the place causing the now panicking Kedamono to seek a better shelter. How come wherever her went it just had to end up in explosions!? Why couldn’t he just have one single day without outbursts, bombs, crazy circus acts or evil coworkers!? Just one single day of snacking and TV-watching. He quickly ran around on of the tents, curling himself up and hoped the madness would end soon. If he stayed on the spot perhaps nothing would go wrong.

 

For how long had he been sitting here? Kedamono now realized it was dawn. He tiredly looked up from resting his chin on his knees, staring into the wall that surrounded the tents. Perhaps he should just find that stupid mirror and get back home. If Popee wanted to kill him it was alright… as long as he could sleep first. He slowly began to crawl away from the spot, maybe the coast was clear. He hadn’t heard any explosions for a while now. Did the pink version of himself finally got tired of the whole thing? Well… He couldn’t see anyone out on the open area. But just to be sure he should stay hidden for a while longer, just until he remembered where the mirror was located again. As he sneaked round the tents his stomach began growling again. Perfect… Just what he needed! Like being terrified and confused like hell weren’t enough at the moment.

As he tried to locate where he arrived he didn’t pay much attention to where he was going. In a second he bumped into something or someone. Both he and the person fell down with a thump. He shake his head a little before focusing on whoever was in front of him. It was that person from before! That… what was their name again…. Eepop! She was at the moment sitting on the ground, rubbing her forehead a little. She looked up and flinched in fear. Before warning she curled up, hugging her knees tight and was shaking like the end of a rattle snake. Kedamono carefully raised his paws in front of him, trying to make a calming gesture. Eepop mumbled into her knees as she tried to protect herself better.

“P-Please I’m sorry! But not now! We can do your stupid trick tomorrow! I just wanted to eat!”

Kedamono placed his finger in front of his lips and made a hush noise.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. But I’m not who you think I am.”

Eepop stopped shaking for a second and slowly looked up from her knees. She faced Kedamono with wide open eyes. He could tell she was just as confused and scared as he was. They didn’t do anything until Eepop broke the silence.

“Y-you’re not Onomadek! Who are you?”

“I’m Kedamono, and I want to be here just a little as you want to be chased around by that other wolf.”

Eepop sat up better and kept staring at Kedamono. He was so similar to Onomadek but his fur was purple, his shorts had the same pattern as her hat and also.. he was a dude. Eepop then remembered that Popee guy who had just appeared one day. He looked just like her but with Onomadeks colors. Eepop slowly got back up on her feet still staring Kedamono into the eyes. Kedamono did just the same.

“You… where did you come from?”

“Believe it or not… But I came through a mirror.”

“A mirror? Like… A normal mirror?”

“Well, A mirror portal thingy, I don’t know. Just another crazy thing every circus needs.”

“Did… that other guy came from it too?”

“The other guy? Oh wait! Do you mean Popee?”

“I think so… At least he looked like me. And he was pretty brave. He stood up to Onomadek for me.”

“Brave!? More like stupid!”

Kedamono couldn’t help but snicker at the girls comment. Popee sure was a dare devil but almost everything in his life was controlled by impulses without any second thoughts. It only made him stupid! It could also have been a reason to why he messed up so many of his tricks all the time. It was a shame that he had so many anger issues … He had the talent but his anger stood in the way of becoming better.

“By the way… Who was that crazy pink wolf anyway?”

“Oh, that was Onomadek. My friend…”

“She was pretty rough on you… Do you have to take that a lot?”

“Almost every day. But I can handle it. She was just angry. After a while it’ll pass and she turns into a pretty nice pup afterwards.”

“Sounds familiar… Popee is the same back at home. Sometimes an angel but mostly a little demon…”

Kedamono flinched when his stomach started to growl again. He gently rubbed it in embarrassment. It now hit him that he hadn’t been eaten today. Well... he did eat breakfast if he remembered correctly. But thanks to all this he had to skip lunch and dinner. He looked at Eepop who returned an concerned expression.

“That doesn’t sound so well at all. Are you all right?”

“Yes yes! I’m pretty fine. Just starving…”

Eepop thought for a while before she headed towards the open area again, searching it all over with her eyes. It seemed like Onomadek was finished for the day. Lovely! Then the coast was clear! Eepop suddenly turn all happy as she turned to face Kedamono. Her cheeks were rosy and a soft smile was formed on her lips. It sure suited her way better than that pale shade she had when he first saw her. She reached out her purple paws to grab his.

“Then follow me. I’ll make sure you’ll get some food.”

Kedamono couldn’t argue with that! A nice sweet person wanted to treat him for a meal! It made him excited enough to wag his tail back and forth. Eepop lead him across the open area, over to the sun chairs and the TV set. She happily told him to wait as she disappeared into a tent nearby. As she was gone Kedamono took his time to make himself comfortable on one of the lounges. She then came back outside with a cart looking like the one Popee had. On it was a big plate of chicken, a jug of lemonade, two glasses and even a smaller bowl with strawberries. She stopped and gladly told Kedamono to dig in. He could feel his tail still wagging. He was always excited about food.

“This looks sooo good! And I’m allowed to eat now?”

“Of course! I just enjoy sharing a dinner with nice company. To be honest… It was a while I had a nice dinner with anyone. Onomadek never really has the time anymore.”

Kedamono noticed how Eepop went from happy to sad in a snap. She must be in a lot of pain he thought. Well… her personality reminded him a lot of his own but she seemed more afraid and nervous than he was. He sat up better at the lounge giving her a smile.

“Well I got all the time in the world.”

A new smile formed on Eepops lips. Her cheeks got all rosy again. It suited her so well. She happily sat down on the lounge next to Kedamono, reaching for some chicken while Kedamono turned on the TV. The program started and two alien started dancing on the screen. Even if they were males it was still hilarious to watch! Both Kedamono and Eepop took a bite out of the crunchy treats. It tasted wonderful! A moment of pure luck filled them as they kept on munching down their food. Eepop took a deep breath as she enjoyed her chicken.

“I freaking love chicken. The yummy warm inside, the flavor and the crunchy fried covering area around it… Hmmmm!”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Eepop.”

After a while they had finished their food and now decided to relax a bit to melt the food. Kedamono could tell he ate too much… But it was alright. He gently stroked his belly and burped slightly. He quickly excuses himself feeling a blush appearing over his face. He turned to Eepop and chuckled a little nervously. She didn’t seem to be offended or think it was a problem at all. Instead she started to giggle, leaning against the lounge enjoying the moment.

“I’m happy I got the time to meet you, Kedamono. I’m really enjoying my time with you.”

“So am I! I can’t remember the last time I had such a nice and peaceful day.”

“So… I suppose you’re planning on going back home soon?”

Kedamono thought for a moment at what she said. Oh right… home. He remembered how desperately he wanted to get back home a few hours ago. But right now he just wanted to stay here. This place seemed better. Or maybe it was until Onomadek came back around. But… Eepop was nice. During this evening they spent together he had noticed she was both smart, talented, funny and… cute. Did he just call her cute!? Thank heavens he only THOUGHT about it and didn’t tell her. Though he admitted she was adorable with her cute little smile and her soft eyes. Of course she was so similar to Popee by appearance but her sweet personality made her ten times cuter than him.

Kedamono now realized it was nighttime already. Did the time pass by that fast? The sound of the crickets in the night made the moment even more peaceful and nice. The light from the TV shined a light on Eepops face that made her eyes sparkle a little. Kedamono gulped as he kept on staring at her face. Something was happening to him and he wasn’t sure what it was. Or why the hell it was happening so fast… His tummy was tickling a little. He wondered if it was just the chicken and strawberries but he knew it wasn’t. He had indeed felt it before once. That pleasant feeling that made his body felt all warm and fuzzy. He remembered he felt it before when he watch Popee fall asleep on the couch. Even if that kid was pure mad he was still adorable in his sleep.

Eepop now noticed how Kedamono started to act strange. Was he nervous? She moved a little closer and reached out her hand to him. Gently she touched his cheek, gently stroking it. Kedamono flinched and felt a shock through his spine. She had such a gentle touch. He turned to face her again, looking into her deep blue eyes. She smiled warmly at him while she kept stroking his cheek.

“Are you alright? Is everything alright?”

“M-mm yeah I’m fine.”

They just continued the act. He was enjoying feeling her touch It was so soft and gentle. Oh how he wished it could last for days. He had been so used to the rough ways he was treated by the others that he had almost forgotten how a nice and gentle pat felt. He wanted to feel more, more warmth. His tail was starting to wag and he didn’t notice that he was panting. His behavior made Eepop giggle again. She continued to stroke his cheek before she moved her paw up to his left ear. She managed to scratch him behind the ear, still wearing her paw gloves. Maybe it would be easier if she took them off. She used her mouth to pull off one of the gloves. She then took off the other and let them down next to her. She then returned to scratch Kedamono behind both his ears. It began to feel so even better than before. He couldn’t help it but his tail was wagging like crazy and his leg was shaking as well.

His panting became heavier and he moved closer to Eepop. His mask was showing an expression of pure satisfaction. But he needed something more out of this. Eepop moved a little closer as well and gently started to rub his ears. It tickled a little which made Kedamono snort a little. As he enjoyed her touch his eyes fell on her hat, the cute bunny ears and the hood that gently surrounded her head. He couldn’t resist but slowly moved his paws up her arms, then her shoulders and slowly up to her chin. Eepop blushed as she felt his paws gently tugging the button holding her hat on place. His eyes were asking if he could remove it. She nodded as if she had read his mind. Her darkblue eyes were wide open and her cheeks all rosy.

Slowly he pulled back her hood revealing two small blond pigtails on her head. Her hair was a little darker blond than Popees. Kedamono could feel that warm feeling again. While he was looking at Eepop he caressed her cheeks, smiling warmly. He couldn’t hold it back. Slowly he moved closer, tilting his head. He even lifted his mask a little. Eepop blushed badly and she could feel her heartbeats rose. She slowly tilted her head herself. It only took a few second before they planted a kiss on each other’s lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer to him. They continued to plant kiss after kiss until Eepop took the risk and slipped her tongue in between Kedamonos lips.

The feeling was indescribable. Her tongue was a little cold and almost stroked the top of his tongue like it was a tasty treat. However she managed to do it so graceful. Was she making this into art or something? She was indeed a talented young woman he admitted. How in the world did she manage to make his so warm!? He gently moved his paws up her back so her could reach the zipper of her costume. Eepop didn’t seem to matter. In fact she was waiting for him to remove her costume for her. They had already gone too far to stop in her opinion. Whatever happened under these stars tonight would stay between them. But DAMN she wanted it to happen. Kedamono couldn’t wait either.

With a slow almost teasing move he pulled down the zipper over her back, all the way down to then pulled the top of her costume down over her torso. A tank top was now showing. Cute in pastel colors and a heart print on it. Eepop slowly removed her arms out of the costumes so only her lower body was now wearing it. Kedamono started to pant heavier, his cheeks burning and his heart was almost banging itself out of his chest. He was excited. Eepop could notice it. The bulge in his shorts gave him right away. He was feeling a little embarrassed about it though and was almost already trying to cover it with his paws. Eepop stopped him He looked up at her with a nervous expression while she was gently shaking her head at him.

“Don’t be ashamed. If I didn’t want to I would say so. Do… Do you want me?”

Kedamono flinched as his body reacted at her comment. Of course he wanted her! What kind of stupid question was that!? Of course he felt a little surprised all of this went so fast for them. Perhaps it was because… Maybe he did like Popee a lot but it was almost impossible getting that kid to understand anything at all about love. Kedamono quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. He shouldn’t confuse himself in a time like this. He gulped before he face Eepop again.

“Of course I do but…”

“But?”

“W-what if we will regret it later?”

“I won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because it feels right. Weird but right at the same time. At least I think it does.”

Kedamono smiled a little before he watched her stand up, letting her legs out of the rest of her costume. She was now standing in front of him, only wearing a tank top and her underwear. She stroked her left arm a little, blushing madly. She then moved her hand under the end of her tank, slowly pulling it up over her head. She let the tank fall to the ground and exposed her naked chest to him. Kedamono felt his heart skip a beat. If this was a dream it could go on forever. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her embrace. He wanted to become one with her. Eepop slowly walked closer to him and grabbed his paws. Her hands felt so soft. She had a bandage on her right middle finger and some dark fur from her costume was stuck under her nails. But her hand was still the cutest her had ever seen.

“Please embrace me, Kedamono.”

The words almost caressed his mind. The wolf quickly stood up, wrapping his arms around her. He panted into her shoulder, reaching her neck as she bent down a little. She was taller them him after all. He could feel her hands stroking his sides, them they moved down to his shorts. She bent her knees as she pulled his shorts down for him, exposing his now throbbing member. Eepop slid down to her knees in front of Kedamonos crotch, gently stroking the fur around his thighs. Kedamono tried to keep his panting and tail under control. He hoped he could stay quiet for this. Eepop giggled before she gave his hard member a kiss. It made him jump a little.

He looked down at her, his mask showing a blushing expression. She smiled wider before she moved closer to his crotch, opening her mouth. Kedamono’s tail was wagging like crazy in excitement as he felt his member slide into her mouth. It was wonderful! She started moving slowly, sucking him off gently. Her tongue twirled itself around his hard member, sending shivers down his spine. He rested one paw on her shoulder while the other was placed on her head. He gently patted her head as she kept on sucking him off. He had to return the favor after she was done. But right now it was all up to him to enjoy the moment.

After a while of panting and licking the wolf felt his limit getting closer. His dick became harder and he felt it coming. Eepop felt it coming too and quickly swallowed his member better. Kedamono went shocked as he felt that his dick came down her throat. His whole body tensed up as he climaxed. Eepop swallowed and carefully pulled away from his crotch. She panted just as heavily as Kedamono did at the moment. Both of their eyes met. Her eyes were big and wide. Kedamono gulped before he lean forwards, grabbing Eepops arms and pulled her back up on her feet.

He then gently pushed her down on the lounge behind them. She blushed as he slowly removed her panties. He panted heavily as he spread her legs for him, sticking out his tongue. He was indeed going to return the favor. Eepop almost yelped out in pleasure as his tongue gave the first stroked over her clit. She covered her mouth by reflex and tried her best to keep her voice down. She wanted to yell out in pleasure but the risk of waking the others was too big. Kedamono slowly licked her between her legs, feeling how she got even more wet by each lick. The area around her clit got warmer as well. He tried to push his tongue inside her a little as he performed the oral sex. Eepop kept moaning and panting. She suddenly sat up a little, placing her hand on Kedamonos head. He looked up a little confused, did he do something wrong.

Eepop blushed and tilted her head a little.

“I don’t want to cum from your tongue… I want to… cum from you dick.”

Kedamono felt like an overheated teapot. His blood was boiling inside his veins and his crotch was turning blue. He had to have her! Right here, Right now! And she gave him permission! No time to lose. Suddenly, Kedamono became wild. He couldn’t control himself. He jumped up over her, grabbing her legs. He spread them open for himself as he began rubbing his throbbing member again her opening. Eepop didn’t do anything to stop him. She only blushed and nodded. It meant she was ready. Kedamono pressed himself inside her. Even though Eepop made a yelp in pain she still moaned afterwards. Her clit was already sensitive enough to make the pain turn into pleasure. He grabbed his arms as he began thrusting fast in and out. He panted, drooled and even growled a little. The warmth, the pleasure, the pain… It all came at once.

Eepop was having trouble holding her voice back and let out a few more moans, these much louder than the other ones. The pleasure was reaching her mind as well. She clinched onto him as he kept thrusting inside her harder. He couldn’t stop himself. Faster and harder! She moved closer to kiss him as he was getting ready. He once again felt her tongue licking his own as the kissed. It was enough to make him thrust harder and harder. Soon he felt the urge to cum. He decided to help Eepop as well. It was no fun if only one of them came. He thrusted faster and pushed himself up a little so he could rub her clit. She flinched and yelped loudly. She was so close to an orgasm.

Kedamono felt it coming! He gave a few last thrusts before he pushed his dick deep into her, managing to reach her G-spot. Eepop came almost right after that. Kedamono weren’t far behind. He managed to give a few more thrust before he released his semen into her. He almost howled as he did. If Eepop hadn’t noticed and kissed him right in his act he would have woken the others for sure. They collapsed on the lounge together, cuddling close after their wild experience. Eepop looked up at him, smiling widely even though she was tired as hell.

“Thank you Kedamono. It was wonderful.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

They both slowly fell asleep after that.

\---

Kedamono slowly opened his eyes, yawning loudly as he stretched his arms. Where was he? He looked around and noticed he was back at home. He was sitting in the tent he had hidden in yesterday. He quickly turned around to see the mirror behind him. It was again covered in the blanket. Was it all a dream? His ears fell back just thinking about it. Did it even happen or was it a crazy dream out of all the stress and panic yesterday? He sighed deeply as he got up on his feet, getting ready to leave the tent again. It was then he noticed something being stuck on his shorts. Did he sat in anything? He noticed a piece of paper now falling down to the ground next to him. He picked it up and gave it a stare. It appeared to be a note.

“ _Good morning Kedamono~_

_I had to bring you back home early to make sure Onomadek wouldn’t find you. I don’t want you to become one of her victims too…_

_However, thank you so much for yesterday. It was one of the best nights of my life._

_Feel free to visit again~_

_-Love Eepop_ ”

A wide smile formed was formed on his face and his body got all warm again. He hugged the note close and jumped a little on the spot. He folded it together and took it with him as he stepped out of the tent, happily skipping out on the circus area. He didn’t matter if Popee got mad at him today. Now he knew where to go if he needed to get away from here for a while. 

 

End~


End file.
